


To Cross A Stark

by DeviationAbomination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Sansa fucks up Petyr's shit, Sansa the Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr gets fucked by Sansa, but not in the way he thought. Sandor gets fucked, too, but in the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cross A Stark

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sensation of the intrusion between her thighs. Petyr Baelish’s soft grunts could be heard behind her. She wished she could cover her ears, but never tried, lest he realize how disgusting she found these... _ interactions. _ Not that she could move her arms anyway, Baelish was holding them down, as usual. Some documents, pens and paper clips were digging into her stomach. When Baelish found her in his office, she had been at his desk. He had bent her over the desk without a word, pulled down her panties, and rummaged through his drawers for his stash of condoms and lube. Finally the hitch in his voice and the whispered, “Oh, Cat,” signaled the end. She suppressed a shudder and glanced at the clock. Three minutes. Three minutes of hell. She had to admit that if it wasn't Baelish, she might be enjoying this sort of thing. At least he never asked her to face him during it, and these particular interactions were fairly new. She had somehow managed to keep him thinking she was interested while avoiding any particularly heavy physical contact until last week.

“Thank you, sweetling, you always know when I need you,” he said in her ear. He hadn’t told her what was bothering him, he never did, but he had tended to do this to her when he was feeling particularly stressed, and this last week had been very stressful for him. Whispers of a FBI mole in the office had that effect. He withdrew from her thighs with a sickening slurp, the lube he used staying on the inside of her legs. She insisted on him not actually penetrating her, telling him she wanted her first time to be after marriage, and she insisted on him wearing a condom, though she always had to check to make sure he was wearing it before and after. A quick glance told her he was. 

_ Thank the gods this is the last time. _

Robb and Jon were involved in the investigation of Petyr Baelish's part in their father’s murder two years ago. She had already been working for Baelish, was on the verge of quitting, when her brother and cousin had told her their suspicions and asked her to snoop. She agreed and then immediately regretted it. The only way she'd be able to get to Baelish was to allow him “in”. She had managed to avoid his advances by avoiding him, but this new task would put her directly in the line of fire. Thank goodness Sandor worked here, too. He hated what she had to put herself through, but refused to leave her alone in “this buggering snake pit.” She loved him all the more for it.

“I'll be out for the rest of the day, sweetling. Clean yourself up before you leave.” He was already tucked back into his sharply creased dress pants and halfway to the door. 

Once he was gone, she wiped down her thighs, slipped her panties back up and pulled her dress down. A quick check on the documents she had swiped from his records and she headed straight for Sandor's office in the basement. As head of security, he needed a secure location, and it turned out to be a good place for a rendezvous.

\------S&S------

“Purify me,” she demanded, locking the door behind her after entering the Hound’s domain. His subordinates were accustomed to Sansa’s frequent visits and paid little attention to when she walked through their area to get to Sandor’s.

“Weren't you just supposed to steal some papers?” he asked with a frown, unbuckling his belt and clearing off his desk. 

“He came back unexpectedly and thought I was there for an afternoon delight.” She rounded the desk and leaned against the edge. “Now, are you going to purify me or do I need to throw myself in a volcano?”

“Impatient little bird,” he whispered in her ear. The same ear Baelish had whispered into, but Sandor gave her delightful shivers while Baelish only invoked shudders. She could feel the icky feeling from Baelish dissolving and melting away already. 

She pulled off her panties, tossing them in the trash. Baelish had pressed and rubbed his weiner on them before pulling them down and she didn’t want them anymore. She hadn’t wanted to wear them again, but the man would have kept them if she had left them in his office. Sandor would make sure they went into the incinerator. 

“Tell me where he touched you, I’ll burn it away,” he told her.  _ Replace a bad memory with a stronger good one. _ She told him, and Sandor repeated everything Baelish did, including pushing her to the desk on her stomach, but when Sandor did it, it got her riled up, as opposed to the chill she got from Baelish. When Sandor slid between her thighs, he didn’t need lube, she was wet enough from him. His cock teased her clit as it brushed against her. “No more of this, Sansa. I already want to kill him for being a cunt. Now I want to kill him for daring to touch you.” She knew, he made the same complaint every time and she couldn’t blame him. She felt the same. He withdrew from her thighs and let go of her arms. She stood up and turned to face him, a little lightheaded from his actions.

“Never again. This was the last time. Now, please, I need you, Sandor.” He kissed her softly, holding her gently and touched her just like she liked, pushing her gently onto her back. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her breasts. “Too slow,” she panted. “Need it hard. Need it fast.”

“You always need it hard and fast,” he complained, but they both knew that wasn't the truth. 

Sandor stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with her cunny. He entered her slowly, but she had been thinking about his cock since leaving Baelish's office and she was more than ready for him. Sheraised herself up and leaned on her elbows, her legs up and around his hips. “Yes, baby,” she cooed at him. “Give it to me. Make me forget the rest of the world.”

His thick cock was just what she needed right now, and she cried out as he pounded into her. She came twice to his once, and she welcomed his attentions afterward, as he cleaned them both. Sometimes he paid  _ really _ good attention to his cleaning of her, and she ended up climaxing again. They had married a few months ago (her mother was outraged that they eloped, and had been wanting to plan an elaborate wedding for them), and now with these final documents she had stolen, they would finally be free to leave Mockingbird Enterprises. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had lost so much, and just wanted to start a new family with Sandor. She left her resignation on her desk, taking her few possessions with her in a box that Sandor insisted on carrying. Sandor was planning to resign next week, so it didn’t look suspicious.

\------S&S------

She dropped off the documents with Robb. He would hand them to Special Agent Tarth of the FBI later on. “This is the last time. I’m at my limit and I’ve pushed Sandor passed his. No more. I’m never going back there again and there is nothing you can do to make me.”

“Sansa...I’m sorry, I really am. If there was any other way… I...We’re all so grateful for everything you’ve collected from his office. You’ve helped us make so much progress. I wish I could have spared you this, for that I’m truly sorry.”

She sighed. Neither Robb nor Jon knew what she had done in order to get them what they needed. She preferred it that way. Sandor knew and he helped her get past it, that was all that mattered. “I know. Come by the house next Sunday. Let Jon know, too. I’ll be calling the rest of the family. Sandor wants to barbecue for everyone who can make it.” She gave her brother a hug and a smile before leaving.

\------S&S------

She ignored the calls from Baelish, deleted his voicemails without listening to them. She was too busy letting her husband have his wicked way with her and having her own devil woman ways with him. She was too busy fitting into her new job at Varys International. She was too busy with helping Arya move into her new apartment with her boyfriend, with making sure her brothers were not overworking themselves trying to seek vengeance for their father, and that her mother had help with her charity work for orphans and widows. She wasn’t too busy two weeks later when the story broke on the evening news. She could see him in the live feed, frantically dialing on his cell phone. She answered when hers rang, with Sandor’s head in between her thighs, licking at her clit.

“Baelish,” she answered a little breathlessly. Sandor had gotten really good over the past year. Had it already been that long since they first started dating? She’d have to plan an anniversary dinner for them. Something involving cake and sex. Maybe some light bondage. Scarves or leather cuffs? Decisions, decisions. Or were they supposed to forget about that sort of anniversary now that they were married. She had the feeling Sandor wouldn’t care and would just be happy to give her sex, whatever the day was. She had to admit she was of the same mind. 

_ “Sweetling! I need you. Will you come down to the police station, and bring the credit card I gave you? I need you to bail me out. They seem to be under the silly impression that I was involved with some...illicit dealings. Anyway, we can go to a nice hotel afterwards.” _

She cried out as Sandor flicked her clit roughly with his tongue.

_ “Sweetling?” _

“Sorry...bit busy right now.” She crooked her finger at Sandor, a naughty grin on her face. He rose up and sat on the couch, lifting her easily and helping her settle herself onto his rigid cock. She moaned as she rode him. “I’m riding my husband’s cock, Baelish. Oh gods, he’s so big, sometimes I wonder how he manages to fit it all inside me. And his stamina! I was so sore last week, he fucked me so much, I thought I might die from happiness. Oh my, but I suppose that’s a bit too much information. Anyway, I won’t be able to help you, Baelish. I have a very demanding cunny that requires my husband’s attention and affection.” 

_ “You’re...you’re joking. You’re teasing me…” _ Baelish said, sounding confused. Sansa had to laugh.

“No, not any more. I told you the truth, but I omitted some details. I really did want to wait until marriage, just not a marriage to you. My husband barely tolerated the  _ interactions _ you and I had, and only because I went to him afterwards and had him purify me of your touch, your stink, your vile nature.” She wondered he if had figured out why she had deceived him, if he knew she was the one that helped provide the damning evidence against him yet.

_ “Sweetling… Cat…my love...” _ Maybe not, but he’d figure it out eventually.

“My mother never loved you,” she said. She dropped the phone to the side. “Say my name, baby,” she said to Sandor.

“Sansa… Sansa… Sansa…” he moaned.

“That’s right, baby, never forget that.” She continued to ride Sandor’s cock, kissing him until she screamed Sandor’s name for her completion and he gave a strangled cry of hers. She nuzzled her husband, her back still to the tv, then reached down for the phone and disconnected the call. She didn’t bother to ask Sandor if Baelish was still on the screen, she honestly didn’t care. “I really think that was the one,” she said. “You just impregnated me with baby Clegane. I’d bet money on it.”

He laughed. “If you say so. I think we need a few more rounds, just for good measure.” She grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before Sandor lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
